New Day
by MayraGold
Summary: Finally some peace an quiet. You wish! All of a sudden Alice loses her future. All because of the strange creature on their front step. She turns out to be a witch. Are all myths true? Even Alice didn’t see this coming.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer

no slash. not my cup of tea

Set after Breaking dawn and after the battle in Deathly Hollows. Only the last chapter didn't happen. So no kids with names of death people.

I'm trying to follow the books completely. But of course I make mistakes.

Povs will alternate

Alice Pov

"Jacob! What are you planning now!? I hate it when you come up these sudden things! My whole day disappeared, and now I don't know what I'm going to buy Bella! And it's your fault when I don't find the perfect dress for her 5 year anniversary with Edward!'' I yelled in exasperation.

"W-what?" Jacob said in a sleepy voice. "Whatz goin oooooaawn" He had couldn't repress a yawn. He had fallen asleep watching a baseball game. He had been snoring on the couch for a while.

"What are you doing to ruin my day?" I had to resist a snarl at him. He was not sharp as the rest of us, and he was downright slow if he had just slept. It took ages for him to completely wake up and think straight. And at the moment I had no patience with him.

Edward walked in to the room with a frown on his face, but still shot a grin at me "He's just going hunting with Nessie later, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Hey shut it, I can answer for myself. How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of … "

"your head?" Edward finished raising one eyebrow

"For eternity, if we're not killed by something I didn't see coming. Us getting back at; me not seeing my future. I still don't know what the reason is."

What's going on? I closed my eyes in concentration. Everything had become very, very fuzzy. This was going to ruin everything!

"Grrr. If you don't.." Jake started to threat

"So how come you don't see anything?" Edward interrupted Jacob, staring at me with intense eyes. Trying to find our future through me.

Sigh. If I knew you would wouldn't you. Other wolves maybe? Nessie can't be the problem, since she is going to be the one to let the dog out. My irritation still had the better of me. Losing my sight wasn't good for my mood.

"No, he didn't invite any of his friends"

I went through a couple of options but they seemed unlikely. Real children of the moon? They were even more driven by their instincts than shape shifters. So maybe I couldn't see them either. But it felt different. Edward nodded in agreement. It wasn't a werewolf. It was something else.

Jake started to shake at this point. For one thing he hated when Edward read his mind. But when we were discussing him in our private conversations, he got really edgy.

"It feels weird, with Jake, usually I see nothing, with Ness every thing is just out of focus. This is different. At the moment it looks like its going to be very misty. It feels…. ominous"

Jacob looked at me. His face not angry anymore, but worried "Ominous is never good"

"So finally something exiting is going to happen then" Emmet said with a wide grin walking into the room with Rosalie by his side. As usual I wanted to throw something at his head. "So who are we fighting now?" He said excited.

The rest of the family soon followed after. Jasper felt my anxiousness and quickly came to my side and grabbed my hand. "You alright?" he whispered to me. I felt comfort spread through me immediately and nodded.

Bella quickly moved to Edwards side "What going on, what's Alice seeing?" She asked looking back an forth between Edward an me. "Is something bad happening?"

Edward stroked Bella's face "The problem is, we don't know love. Being us, that usually means, a bad thing"

"Alice? What aren't you seeing" She looked at me with big eyes.

I let out another sigh "How, in the world, do you expect me to know that? If I don't _see_ anything"

"At what point does it disappear? When will the 'something' happen?" Carlisle asked "When does our future disappear? How much time do we have?"

I closed my eyes again. Trying to find our immediate future. Everything outside the house was fuzzy. "Well, as soon as we leave the house I think. As long as we stay here, I can see clearly"

"Well that's strange. Usually your vision isn't place related. Does it matter _when_ we leave the house?" Carlisle asked. He always asked the right questions. Questions that could be answered and that helped to figure out what's going on.

"I don't know that depends on if we decide to go or not… and that depends on what I see. So that leaves us undecided. This is _so_ frustrating!" They al depended on my vision way to much. It was just the same as with the newborns. As long as I don't see something, they will not decide on anything. Ugh! What do they expect!

Edward nodded at me in agreement "True…. So where does that leave us? We can't stay in here forever"

"Yes, I'm very thirsty" Nessie said in a small voice. She looked up at Jacob. He usually understood her needs the best.

"Love, we still have some food in the house" Jacob whispered in her ear, but of course we all heard. Renesmee scowled. She didn't like eating human food.

"Maybe it's not even something bad. Maybe it's a nice thing" Esme suggested, she always tried to look at the bright side. I love her for it, but she was so naive sometimes. Like Jake said.. ominous is never good.

"We can just.." Emmet started to say when Edward interrupted him

"No, we can't just go and take a look. It could be very dangerous, Emmet." He said in a tone like he was explaining a toddler; one and one equals two.

Jacob gave Edward a push "Will you just let people finish their sentences already!"

"But we can't sit here and do nothing right? We might as well just see what it is" Emmet shrugged. Nothing ever seemed to bother him.

This whole affair did bother me. It bothered me a lot. I'm not used to the unknown. The strange fog felt like a blockade.

Finally Jasper spoke "We need to find out more about it and plan a strategy, either to friendly approach it. Or to scare it away."

Then the bell rang. We all looked at each other. We still hadn't decided on what to do. Panic. We had no plan or strategy. What to do? Answer the door? A heart pounded outside the door. It sounded human. An exited human. The heart rate was a little high. It seemed to appear out of no where. We had heard no footsteps approaching. The bell rang again.

"Now what?" Jake said "If we do nothing it probably will let it self in, right?"

"Err… Could you open the door? You can probably hear me? Err. Oh my gosh, this feel so silly" said a uneasy female voice. She didn't sound at al dangerous, but still, she could be... right?

We all just stared perplexed at the direction of the door. All rooted to the spot. The bell rang again. Emmet couldn't contain himself any more. In a blink of an eye he was at the door. The rest was a little slow of shock.

"Hey, wait!" We all ran after him, a second too late to stop him, he already had opened the door. We were all standing behind him, staring down mystified at a woman in her twenties. She had brown eyes and bushy brown hair, like mane around her face. She had a wooden stick in her hand which was pointing awkwardly at us. She had a blush on her face and an awkward smile, but she still looked determined. We all looked at her in amazement. She obviously knew what we were. Yet she stood there.

Then her smell hit me. It smelled human but it had something different. I couldn't really put my finger on it. She smelled magical.. She smelled nice but in a very appetising way.

"Err.. hi" she said after an awkward silence. "I'm Hermione Granger I have come here for the werewolf… or whatever he is. He can change when it's not full moon so I guess that doesn't make him a werewolf. Err. You could maybe help with Teddy,… a friend of mine. He has a little wolf-problem himself you know. And err… I guess you seemed friendly enough so I err.. came by to try, I guess. So hi… here I am" She stood there nervous looking at us "well, could any of you please say something, this is awkward"

______

Ok this is my first try ever, so hope you like it. If something is wrong tell me and if something is great tell me

thanks for reading so far


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Pov

I felt very panicky. My heart thudded franticly. The vampires in front of me still hadn't said a word or even moved an inch. They just stood there, staring down at me. They were very, very intimidating. Nine vampires and a werewolf. This might not have been the best plan ever. Should I just apparate? Back where I came from? They wouldn't be able to track me down if I left no trail. First lesson in how to avoid an encounter with a vampire. I was no match for them, if they turned out to be not so friendly.

Finally one of them spoke "You know what we are?" said the little pixie like vampire. She had a musical voice, it dazzled me: the tinkling sound of it.

It took a second to find my voice again "Well yes… Of course. It's only normal right? Err, I mean… well we all studied you at school. All the schools, I know of, have vampire courses. It's all part of the basic programme… defence against the dark arts... you know?" Shut up Hermione, I told myself. You're making a fool out of yourself and they will rip your head off. I trembled in terror "well I guess not your specific breed." I said looking directly into the eyes of the little vampire in front of me "I mean,…. You have golden eyes.. You don't see that to often" I let out an nervous giggle. I desperately hoped I had not offended them in any way. I should learn to keep my mouth shut.

"You studied us?" the little pixie like vampire said in a astonished voice. "At school?" In a way that sounded like: you're kidding me right?

I could see the questions in their eyes.

"Err... Well, yes… We had a couple of lessons, few papers you know"

Another silence fell.

"Well you see,… actually we don't" said the little pixie girl uncertain.

The rest of them still had not said anything. They were still rooted to the ground. What was going through their heads? The little pixie frowned at me, then she smiled and came forward "Well I'm Alice" Alice tried to take another step forward and reach out and shake my hand, but she was blocked. She walked right against my shield-charm. First she was shocked. But when it didn't harm her she started to push against the invisible barrier. I tell you, it looked ridiculous. If I hadn't been terrified, it would have been hilarious.

"What, in the world, is this?" She said perplexed. I guess she never seen a shield charm that could resist the super force of a vampire.

"Well, sorry about that" I let out another nervous giggle "One does not walk up to a vampire clan unprotected right?" I smiled apologetically.

"What is it?" she said while boxing against it. She sounded amused. She had apparently decided I was not dangerous. She started doing al sorts of different material artsy-kicks against it.

"Oh" How come they don't know? I guess because there isn't a school for vampires they don't know to much about us. "It's just a normal shield charm you know."

"A shield charm? What the…" Finally the another big and bulgy vampire spoke

"Yes?" What was so strange about that? They could understand that I had some self-preservation right? They where vampires for Marlins' sake'. Except for Alice they all looked somewhat afraid. Ha ha scared. The idea seemed comical. I was supposed to be the one who should pee her pants. I was the one facing a exceptionally large vampire clan. I was on my own. One little witch. I'm sure they could hear or sense I was alone. Did they possibly believe that one witch could be a threat to them all?

"Like a spell you mean" Said the one female with brown hair. "You are like a witch or something?" she was astonished. Though she seemed to like the idea.

"Yes…I'm a witch" I smiled a weak smile at her. I was the one dumbfounded now. Did they really know nothing? How could they possibly knew nothing? They were part of my world.

"Edward you never told me witches existed" She said almost thrilled.

"Well… to tell you the truth, I never knew" he glanced at a blond male "And neither did Carlisle"

The blond vampire named Carlisle stepped forward. "Well where are our manners? Let me introduce to you, my family" He grabbed Alice her shoulders "This is my daughter Alice and her Jasper"

Jasper gave me a little nod in recognition. For the first time I really looked at him. A shiver ran down my spine. He looked dangerous. He seemed not as accepting as Alice and Carlisle.

Carlisle continued "Bella and Edward" Bella gave me a shy smile, when she was pointed out by Carlisle. She was the one with the brown wavy hair. "Their daughter, my granddaughter Reneseme"

Reneseme caught all of my attention. She did look nothing like a normal vampire, but she was definitely no human. She had brown eyes and a blush. She was beautiful.

"And her Jacob" He pointed at the man that could change into a wolf at will. He was the only one that still looked baffled. His mouth hung open.

"Emmet and Rosalie" He pointed out the bulgy one and possibly the most beautiful woman in the world. Emmet smiled a huge smile at me "Hi there ", no aversion there. But hid mate gave a distrustful look. I felt wary of her.

"And my Esme, and I am Carlisle" When he spoke of Esme he did it with so much love and it was easily to see they were each other's mates.

"I know one usually don't walks into a vampire house unprotected, but would you like to come in? We have a lot to learn from you" Carlisle smiled a sincere smile. When he looked at me like that, I couldn't help but thrusting him. This went against everything I ever read and learned about vampires. You never fully thrust a vampire. They are deceitful, they are, because of their unnatural charm, brilliant liars, they are driven by their thirst, are super strong and have supreme senses.

"If I lift my shield charm, you won't rip my head of will you?" I tried to say jokingly but not all my anxiety was gone. My eyes flashed to Jasper and to Rosalie. They hadn't really expressed their content with my visit. No smile, no friendly words.

Carlisle had not missed me peeking at them, "None of us will harm you" he chuckled "If you don't harm us, that is"

I closed my eyes and held my breath, and lifted the shield charm. If they would attack me it would be over in a second. I waited. And waited. Then opened my eyes again. They hadn't attacked.

"Really we aren't going to attack you, come in" Carlisle stepped aside and welcomed me in.

_______

I'm really glad I got so many alerts after only one chapter. Now I know why people beg for reviews. some feedback would be great.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione looked astonished, her mouth dropped open as she walked into the house. Esmee loved her reaction on her beautiful work. Hermione had already won her over.

A witch…. Who would have though that was possible? A witch! I almost couldn't believe it. Were there many of them? She was talking about schools… Did that mean there was a whole magical society? Unbelievable. How could we not have noticed? We been practically everywhere on the entire planet. I would have noticed that strange scent anywhere.

"This way, if you please" Carlisle said with a friendly smile on his while walking her to the living room. She walked next to him, her hazel eyes big with surprise and a shy smile on her face.

I closed my eyes, checking if I would see anything coming. This was not easy with Nessie and Jacob close by, so I picked something easy, what is Rosalie wearing tomorrow? She would have planned that ahead. Ah! I smiled, she was going to wear the chic red dress with the cute frills. I knew she would love that one when I bought it for her (not that that was a surprise).

Hermione's future was different. When I concentrated on Hermione all I saw is brief flashes. Everything was so fast I couldn't follow. Maybe… _Edward?_ I thought at him. _Can you read her mind_? He slowly shook his head if he was not entirely sure. _She sure is interesting Isn't she_? Edward nodded, frowning at the strange witch that just walked into a house full of vampires. She sure is brave. I smiled, I think I like her already.

I want to know everything about her, her world and her magic. Eager, I moved to her side which startled her. "Oh" she exclaimed when she bumped into Carlisle in surprise. Ha-ha she is not so comfortable after all, still was a little jumpy even though she puts on a brave face. "Sorry Alice startled me" she apologized to Carlisle. She shivered when Carlisle steadied her. She had the physical reactions of a normal human. She instinctively shied away from us. She reminded me of Bella in her human days. Scared, but determined not to show it.

"You know, your little shield charm erased my whole day. Please refrain from doing that around the house. It makes me anxious not to see our future." I told Hermione matter-of-factly. I was making small talk.

"Err… What?" She looked confused. Some of her muscles in her face tensed I could she was tying to figure out what I had said and how that could be possible. "I'm not sure what you mean."

A smile formed on my face, I liked my new game of observing her and discover all her traits. "Well you see, I..."

"Yeah about that! You still owe me a apology" Jacob interrupted and shoved me, not that I budged.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well, don't blame me for coming to that conclusion usually it is you fault" I gave him a sarcastic smile. Of course he's still angry, hadn't expected anything else. "Next time you want a apology you might not want to shove me. It doesn't hurt, but still it isn't a very nice gesture... Is it?"

Jacob growled at me and bared his teeth. He was huge and had towering over us. He wore a livid expression on his face. I heard Hermione's heart rate kick up a notch. Yes Jacob would be very intimidating to her. His hands were shaking with anger.

Even though he was just an arm length away, I took another step forward, so I was right in his face. "Don't you dare to phase in here, Jacob Black! You could hurt her" I might look very delicate to the outside, but I have no doubt in my mind that I could easily rip his head off, while he was in human form.

Next to me, I could feel Hermione take an involuntary step back.

Carlisle put a hand on Jacobs shoulder "Maybe you should go outside for a while. Why don't you and Nessie go for a hunt? You were planning to go any ways" he said in a gentle tone. Trying to calm him.

Jacob shrugged his hand of "No I can handle myself, and I wont leave with that in the house" he said pointing at Hermione, and stomped of into the living room and threw on the couch. Renesmee quickly followed him and sat next to him.

"Jacob!" Esmee said rather taken aback

I raised my eyebrow. Jacob was edgier than usual. The last few years his temper had become a lot more manageable. The last week he has been constantly exploding out of his skin over practically nothing. I admit I could have been a little bit more tactful this morning, but this was not his normal behaviour. He was used on being the underdog.

"What was that all about?" Emmet demanded from Edward.

Edward gave me a meaningful look. He agreed with my thoughts. "I'm not sure… His thoughts have been very over-sensitive lately. I guess he is not to fond of magic tricks."

"You know you interfering doesn't help, leech!" Jacob growled from the coach.

Emmet shrugged, as if that settled his unease and went to sit on the sofa pulling Rosalie behind him. "What's the score?" He said while pulling Rosalie on his lap. The game was still on.

Hermione still stood timidly in the door frame of the living room. She glanced worryingly at the two huge men on the sofa.

I looked at Jasper. He glanced at Hermione. She was not comfortable being around Jacob (with good reason, he was plainly rude to her). He looked at the our prop dining table and back to me. I knew what he was telling me without words.

"Shall we sit at the table?" Grabbing Hermione's hand pulling to the opposite side of the room away from Jacob. "We have a lot to discus" I smiled at her.

A shy smile formed on her lips. "Thanks." As I looked in her knowing eyes I knew she hadn't missed the silent conversation between me an Jasper. She was observant, very observant.


End file.
